Chains
by An Interesting Username
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary practice. That is, until something catches Ally's eyes. Austin's chains. Smut. Auslly three-shot.-Aunna
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-So, my first smut two-shot. From 3rd view. I hope you guys enjoy it. Whoot!~Aunna**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**_

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Ally was fucking mesmerized.

Each dance move- each _movement_, made her mind wander.

Why?

Team Austin had planned a dance practice with the back up dancers and Ally had thought it was a great idea.

Until now.

As she watched Austin dance, something silver caught her attention.

His chains.

They bounced from his side and slid toward his-

"Hello! Ally!"

Snapped from her thoughts, Ally looked over to find Trish trying to get her attention.

"Austin texted you," Trish stated as she walked back towards where she'd come from.

What?

Ally turned her attention back to the stage just to find no one there. Instead everyone was at the break table.

Well, everyone excluding Austin.

Looking down, she found several text littered her home screen; all from the blonde Rock Star and merely seconds apart.

_Austin:hey I need your help_

_Austin: ally are you busy_

_Austin:where are you_

_Austin: uuuuugggggghhhhhh Aaaaallllllllyyyyyy_

_Austin: I'm in my dressing room if you ever get these_

Ally giggled as she finally texted back.

_Ally: on my way Mr. Impatient_

Locking her phone back, she put it in her bag next to her seat and headed off to Austin's dressing room.

Within minutes, Ally stood in front of Austin's dressing room door knocking.

" Come in!" The sound of Austin's voice was heard through the door.

Turning the door knob, Ally entered the room to find Austin sitting on his yellow and black futon with a frustrated look on his face.

" What's wrong, Austin?"

_**A/N- What's wrong with Austin? Will post as soon as its finished! **_

_**Love you guys!~Aunna**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Sorry about the wait and the cliffy :) I hope you guys still love me, cause I love you guys! Okay, okay, TOO THE STORY!~Aunna**_

" What's wrong, Austin?"

"This may seem kind of awkward, but..." he trailed off as his cheeks flushed red. Ally found it cute and sat beside him on the futon. Nudging Austin, Ally received a small chuckle.

" Okay, okay," Austin finally gave in. Standing up, he turned towards Ally's relaxed figure. She was hunched over and the black top she was wearing gave him the perfect view of her-

"What is it, Austin?" Ally's voice broke threw his thoughts.

"Right, umm... I can't seem to get my chains off the front loop of my pants."

Ally felt as if she could die right then and there. She felt extremely courageous as she looped her fingers into the loops of his jeans, pulling him closer to her. The chain dangled temptingly in front of his crotch and Ally snatched the piece of metal between her hands and brought her other hand to where the chain connected with his jeans.

With a series of pulling, slowly the chain began to come off. The piece of metal was caught between loose strings of his jeans. With one last pull of her wrist, Ally successfully detached the metal from Austin's jeans. While removing her hands from his jeans, Ally's finger tips _accidentally_ brushed against his already aroused penis. Ally's eyes widened in surprise for just a moment before a sly smirk found its way to her lips. She stood from her spot on the futon, pushing herself flush against an aroused Austin Moon.

"Austin," Ally purred. Slowly, she dragged her index finger down his chest, to his abs, and stopped her finger at the waist line of Austin's jeans.

"Ally," Austin groaned out in response to her ministrations. Grabbing her waist, Austin brought Ally completely to him, causing him to push her closer to her.

If it was even possible to do so.

Austin brought his hands from her waist line and rubbed them up and down Ally's side once. Temptingly slow, Austin slipped his hands under her shirt to grasp her skin.

"I need one more favor from you Ally," Austin whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses from her ear to her neckline. Ally simply mewled in response, causing Austin to chuckle. Placing kisses back up her neck to her ear, he whispered, "I need you, Ally."

_**A/N- So I've had an extreme case of writer's block. This is going to be a three- shot now. Sorry guys. I've basically been doing the same thing to my other stories. I'm still trying to update another story at the moment, too.**_

_**Sorry guys. Just a little longer till the big moment.**_

_**Love you guys!~Aunna**_


End file.
